


Rotten to the Core

by MissTantabis



Series: Tumblr Stories [13]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Criminal AU, Emotional Manipulation, Jamie Campbell Bower as Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: Percival Graves, one of the best cops at the FBI, has been following the two jewellery thieves Gellert Grindelwald and Newt Scamander for months. He finally believes to have cornered them. What he does not know: They are prepared for him. And they are going to make him their good, little pet.





	1. Catch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Funkspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/gifts).



The _Blue Pegasus_ was a club, where the high society and shady people dined. It was laying in New York’s center, being the heart of the residing crime scene. A pulsating heart with blue, white and silver flashes. Whiskey, liquor and cocktails flew through its veins. Its skin was pearlmouth, leather and white powders. Rubies for eyes. The clothes it wrapped itself in were the security of all sorts of mafia bosses, corrupt polices and more, ready to fight with bullets, knives, darts and betrayal.

A band was playing a fast, wild song. Punk rock. Blue, white and silver lights ran over the floor. While most people were on the dance floor, enjoying themselves, there was a small section upstairs, which was reserved for the high elite. Seperated from the common folk by an elegant, dark crimson carpet. Only the best of the worst were allowed to sit in wild leather armchairs and couchs, drink long ice tea with pearls and eat tapas, made out of the finest pork filet.

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander was slowly dragging at the cigarette. The tabak entered his throat and exited his nostrils; its taste sharp, crispy and herb. He was a slender, leanky man with crimson hair and green eyes. The freckled face could have been the epitome of innocence, awkwardness and gentleness. However Newt was one of the high horses in this world. His legs were crossed over each other, the leather of his jacket rustling.

Opposite to him sat a man, a bit younger his age. He had golden curls and wore an elegant, yet classy suit. Dark grey and white. His shoes were perfectly polished and on his fingers and earlobes glimmered small, golden rings. His left arm was covered in several tatoos of flowers, skulls and other symbols. The eyes were oddly mismatched: One was dark like ink, the other one had a striking icy blue.

Gellert Grindelwald and him had known each other for years. They had been partners-in-crime for almost the same amount of time. Their speciality was stealing and trading jewellery. Objects of great value. They were dominating the black market and had all connections safely in their pockets. The threads all ended safely and elegantly knoted in Grindelwald’s long, slender fingers.

He was the one that did the thinking and planning. Newt, being of a more spontaneous nature, knew what best to do in the heat of the moment. He also was the one that gathered information, being Gellert’s ears and eyes, not just around the city, but around the world. 

There were a few cases where they stole things themselves and not asked one of their workmen to do the job for them. Newt had trained a slender bagger to snuff out certain electric wires and be able to find jewellery by its scent and taste. Niff really was a nice pet, perfectly tamed and made obedient. He also made a good watchdog.

“That was a close shot.” Newt leaned forwards and slowly dropped a bit of the ash in the ashtray. “That pestering cop almost spotted us.” Gellert slowly rubbed over his upperlips with his fingers. He picked up a tapa and turned it in his hand.

Eying it, he spoke: “I am not really surprised to be honest. Percival Graves has been following us for quite some time by now. He has been in Paris, in London, in Berlin. Whereever we are, he follows us like a good, little dog. Isn’t it funny how the police follows a clue only to find it is a dead end?” They always were ten steps ahead of their opponent.

He placed the tapa in his mouth and slowly started to chew. Newt scratched his neck. “Should we do something in regards to that? I mean, let’s face it, Percival has gotten awfully close. One could almost think he has become fond of us.” He smiled as if this was all a funny joke. Gellert laughed.

“Oh, that fondness only fits the dog imagery, mein Freund.” Gellert rose and walked over to Newt. “How about we let it become a reality?” His fingers trailed over Newt’s cheek, gracing his lips. “Since he wishes to become a part of our family so desperately.”

Newt dropped his cigarette in the ashtray. Leaning upwards, he enclosed Gellert’s lips with a deep kiss. The blond man tasted of the liquor, smoked ham, ash, steel and blood. Forbidden fruits and treasures. It was addictive.

Gellert slowly placed his hands on Newt’s shoulder. They were of an almost equal height, still the blond man had to lean down to kiss his partner better. Their heads slowly moved in an unknown rhythm as they gentley tugged and bite at each other’s lips.

Newt brushed his tongue over Gellert’s upperlip as he slowly retreated himself from the kiss. His green eyes locked with the mismatched and there was this mischivious look of schadenfreude on his face.

“Nothing will bring me greater pleasure.”

* * *

The information had come via an anonymous letter. The sender stated that he had been working for both Grindelwald and Scamander, and knew where they would strike next. As a price for this information, he demanded two things: One, half the price of the ransom for the criminals. Two, he demanded a new identity under Wittness Protection. The letter had only been signed with J. W.

This letter was the reason Percival was slowly walking into the jewellery store. He had drawn out his pistole and his eyes darted around. Percival was an athletic man with black hair and dark eyes and a stern, serious face. He wore a blue uniform, boots and grey trousers.

The store was a small one in Wallstreet. It had a green tapestry and many shelves. On them stood small mannequins of dark velvet. They presented the jewellery: Beautifull pearl necklaces, rubies in silver fittings. Elegantly cut diamonds. Clocks, necklaces, rings. There was even a chandellier.

The place was dark. It was the middle of the night. According to the letter, Grindelwald and Scamander would try to robb it around midnight. Percival checked his watch. 11:45 pm. He still had enough time to position himself somewhere.

But where? He knew he had to wait for them to committ the crime. Otherwise he could not arrest them. And thus Graves positioned himself behind one massive shelf. His fingers laid near his pistole, ready to pull it out if needed. The man leaned against the wood and tried to controll his breathing, hoping he would become invisible.

Silence drowned the place. The clock ticked. Every now and then Graves would peek around and gaze through the shop window. The street was damp from rain and dark. It seemed like nobody was moving in it.

Graves thought about what would happen when he finally caught these two men. They had been hunted for years and Percival had been on their trail as stubborn as a bloodhound. He had manage to follow them all the time. Through Paris and London. In Berlin it had taken him a bit longer to find their trail but he had done it.

He was proud of this. So many people had tried to catch Scamander and Grindelwald and they had always failed. These two men were too cunning for the police. But their little games would soon be over. Graves himself would place them in durance vile!

There was a sudden scratching noise near the door. Graves blinked and became alert at once. He remained silent and stiff. The scratching repeated itself, then a lock was turned, elegantly picked out. The door swung open and someone, no _something_ , hurried into the room.

Graves furrowed his brow in confusion as he listened to those sounds. Heavy paws, tapping over the ground. A snout, sniffing and searching. Tail, swipping form side to side. A shadow was thrown against the wall. Something furry and large.

 _What the hell is this?_ Percival could no longer bear it. He heard the odd creature sniff and search through the jewellery store, trashing mannquins and rumpaging through shelves. He drew out his pistole and stepped out of his hiding place.

The thief swirled around and bared its teeth, barking. It was massive badger with a white back. A honey badger, wearing an elegant, pretty red collar with golden dots in it. With its massive paws it had broken open the shelves and the jewellery was scattered everywhere.

 _Blow me down!_ Percival stared at the honey badger, frozen in disbelief and surprise. He had expected a lot of things, but not this. What was a honeybadger doing here? Where had it come from?

There was a sudden, low and silent shot. Percival tried to turn around, but a needle already pricked his skin. The man staggered and stared at the one who had shot the arrow. Newt Scamander slowly lowered his pistole. With a smile, he waved at Percival.

How had they known he was here? What had happened? Had J. W. backstabbed him? Percival probably had even more questions but his mind could not conjure them up. He felt dizzy and weak. Staggering on his feet, a numbness crept through his limbs. Eyes rolling in his caves, Graves crashed down and fell unconscious.

* * *

Newt whistled sharply. “Niff, get back here now!”, he called. The honey badger sniffed at Percival, before it raced back to Newt. Sitting besides its master, it opened its maw and happily accepted the honey filled pig gut. As Niff chewed happily, Newt approached the unconscious man.

Feeth crunched over broken glass. Gellert Grindelwald stopped besides his friend. He bent down and looked at the cop. A chuckle escaped his lips. 

“And you were supposed to be smart.”


	2. Bend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert and Newt decide to introduce Percival to their plans of him being their pet. Percival refuses as much as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW violence, sexual assault, rape, torture, bondage, master/pet  
> Gellert's german words will be translated at the end of the chapter.

Newt and Gellert had several hideouts, however their main home laid in Rome. At the sea, there was a large maison in a templelike style, which was inhabited by both men and a small group of selected people could come in and out. Percival however would not be one of them. He’d be a person that entered this house and never came out again.

They had placed a sack over Graves’ head and tied him up, hiding him in the backseat of the car behind toned glass. Their car was a speedy and elegant, dark green one, which was up to the highest standards. The gates of their home opened and they parked before the pearlmutt white building.

The doors opened and both Newt and Gellert stepped outside. Gellert had thrown over his own dark leather jacket. The warmth of the sun burned into Newt’s neck. He gazed at his friend. “I am gonna give Niff his dinner before I meet you”, he told Gellert, “Where are we gonna deal with Graves?”

The blondhaired man gazed up at the windows, which scattered over the walls like watchfull eyes. “The Playing Cabinet in the ground floor.” He pushed the unconscious cop out of the car, wrapping his arms around him. A nodd and he carried or rather dragged their newest toy to the house.

Newt opened the other backdoor and in a blur of black and white Niff raced out. Only a thin, silver chain attached to his collar prevented him from disappearing underneath the trees. 

Newt gentley tugged at the chain. “Easy, Niff”, he called, looking at the large animal. It strolled back to the redhead and sniffed near his pockets. Despite its massive seize, the sharp teeth and the long claws, the honey badger was like a big puppy around Newt. Sometimes the redhead jokingly said others had dogs, they had a honey badger.

He had found him as a cup in a box a smuggler had dropped. Newt, being of a caring nature and a lover of animals, had instantly taking a liking to the honey badger and adopted him. Gellert first had been rather reluctant about Niff. However he then had seen his usefullness. And now even the blonde man himself liked the honeybadger.

Newt laughed and softly petted Niff’s head. “Okay, okay. You are gonna get a little treat.” He lead the honey badger to the large compound near the house, in which they kept him. Opening the gate, Newt removed the chain and pulled out a mouse.

“Catch it!” Tossing it into the compound, he saw the honey badger make a run for it, his tail flopping and his backside wobbling. Its snout shot down and it grabbed the mouse. Niff settled down and began to wolf down his prey. Newt chuckled in gentle amusement and closed the compound’s gate.

* * *

The Playing Cabinet was a large, red room. It was a rather cool place, perfectly regulated with an air conditioning. This gave it a chill feel whenever someone entered. There were no windows in the Playing Cabinet, just two red lamps, which hung from the ceiling.

On shelves and silver hooks laid and hung the tools for games. Ropes, leather whips, riding whips, belts. Exotic looking gaggs, made of velvet (one gagg had the joke of looking like an apple like those roasted pigs had in their mouth). There were gloves of diverse fabric, shining, silver handcuffs (some probably stolen form the police) and suits, decorated with leather, jewellery and more.

A table and chairs of dark wood in the center. Red pillows on it in the same tone as the wall. While the room already looked extraordinary, it was actually the smaller of the two playing rooms. The Cabinet was reserved for toying with people. Gellert and Newt also had a room upstairs, similiarly constructed, which was just for them.

Percival Graves had been handcuffed to the chair. He was not even sitting on it. His body, dizzy and drugged up several times throughout the travel, was leaning against the chair’s leg and seat. His head laid on his shoulder and his mouth was half open, eyes closed.

Gellert Grindelwald was standing at the table. His fingers were slowly trailing over a small, black box. Next to it laid a second, larger box, open. It was claded in red velvet and empty. A small paper book besides that one. Gellert guessed that Graves would soon wake up. The drugg was running out.

Steps behind him. A pair of freckled, pale arms wrapped themselves around him and he was gentley pulled against a broad, yet flat stomach. Gellert inhaled the smell of leaves, dirt and a honey badger’s fur, mixed under colone, leather and sweat.

“Du riechst”, he said quietly. A soft chuckle and a warm ghust of breath, gracing the skin of his neck. “I am always smelly”, Newt replied, placing a soft kiss on his throat. Gellert laughed. He slowly caressed Newt’s leather sleeve and hands.

His mismatched eyes gazed back at the redhead. Green eyes, sparkling in mischief. 

“Of course”, cooed Gellert, “How’s Niff doing?” 

“Great. He is glad to be back home. What about our little guest?”

“Still asleep….”

A groan interrupted Gellert. Newt pulled his arms away and stepped aside. They turned their heads to have a look at Graves. He was coughing and wheezing. Blinking around the cop stirred in the chair. The handcuffs clinked as he tried to sit up.

His gaze finally fixated upon the two man. Gellert had lazily crossed his arms, while Newt stood a few feeth besides him. Both, claded in their leather, looked more like ever that they belonged together. There was a certain calmness and laziness in their pose. 

It clearly said one thing: They were in their element. They knew what they were doing. Here the rules Percival Graves had learned in his training as a police officer no longer applied.

“You?”, stammered Graves in fury, “I do not understand! How did you know I was there? I mean, I was inside the building. You should not have known that I was there.”

Laughter greeted him. Amused and sobering. Newt replied: “We had known you were there. Jace Wayland has tipped you off quite effectively. Or rather whom you think Jace Wayland was.” He cocked his head at Gellert. They both knew that Jace Wayland was an alias the other one used on occassions.

Gellert explained: “Percival, we knew you were following us since Paris. We just decided to play a bit cat and mouse before we catch you. And I must say, for a police officer, you are doing pretty damn good job. How much you found out about us!”

Newt picked up the paper book and flipped through it with his thumb. He had furrowed his brows and nodded every now and then like a teacher, who was correcting an essay. “Remarkable indeed”, he murmured, “All these information could prove quite some problems for us.”

He gazed at Graves, paper book still in hand. Newt was smiling and it was not a nice smile. Still even now his eyes sparkled and anyone could have trusted him. ”Such a shame it will never reach your boss.” He drew out a lighter. Clicking it, he held the small flame against the edges of the book.

“ _NO!_ ”

Percival’s handcuffs clinked louder this time as he threw himself forwards in a fruitless attempt to save the book. It was curling in the flames, which hungrily ate the evidence. Gellert saw the despair and shock in his face. He and Newt shared devious smiles.

Gellert drew out a box with chewing gums of his pockets. He opened one of them and placed it on his mouth. Starting to chew, his tongue was devouring the mint flavour, he offered the pack Newt, who politely declined.

“Go ahead then”, Percival stated, “Kill me. Why else am I still here? You ruined my work.” Gellert clicked his tongue loudly, the chewing gum making a disgusting wet plop at the move, stretching itself between his teeth.

“Percy, Percy, Percy”, he teased, “if we were to wish you dead, we would have shot you with a bullett and not a sleeping dart. We would not have put up with you being here. But we thought: Your attitude should be rewarded in some way.”

Graves gave him a puzzled look. Gellert thought he could hear the other man’s brain work behind his skull. He had obviously no clue what was going on. “I don’t understand…”

Newt laughed. “Did you not notice any change here?”, he asked and his hand gestured towards Percival’s neck. The other man halted. Then slowly as if dreadening the result, his hand rose and he began to grope around his neck. His eyes widened in panic.

“Is…is that a collar?”

Gellert and Newt shared a proud smile. Newt turned around and took a mirror from the table. He bent down and held it in a way that allowed their prisoner, no their _pet_ , to see the collar clearly. “Sieh es dir an”, Gellert invited.

The collar was beautifull and heavy. Black, smooth leather. In it stanced were blue jewell stones, silver dots and spikes. Its center was a small, boneshaped tagg, which said one word: Paddy.

Graves’ head flung around as he freed his gaze from the mirror. He stared at Grindelwald with absolute furry in his face. “Have you lost your mind?!”, he shouted, “Take that collar of me now, you thief! You whoreson!”

Newt slowly lowered the mirror. Then, in a fleeting move, he gave Graves a short, singing smack accross his cheek. “What a disrespect you have for your new masters, Paddy”, he called. 

Newt then stood up. Gellert gentley laced his fingers around his partner-in-crime’s hand. “Calm yourself, Newt”, he purred, “Paddy does not know our rules yet. How about I do the explaining for now? Besides slapping it into him will take hours.” 

Newt nodded. He asked: “Do you want the remote?” Gellert merely offered him his open hand with a tilted head and a confident smile. The redhead walked over to the table and opened the second box. He took out a small remote with a few numbers and a red button. Returning to Gellert, he handed him the item.

Grindelwald turned his attention back to Graves, who stared at him, stubborn and furious. “Don’t you even _dare_ to call me Paddy!” His fighting spirit was admirable. But then, the game had hardly started.

“Percival, you are no longer named Percival Graves”, Gellert explained, “You are now Paddy, mine and Newt’s pet. Which means you will follow a few rules. Do not worry. They are simple and easy to follow. You will do as we tell you to do. If one of us tells you to suck his dick, you will suck his dick. You will eat the food and drink we give you. You no longer rule your body. You no longer own those rights. You will wake up when we say so. You will sleep when we shut out the lights. If you follow our rules, you will be rewarded. If you don’t, you will be punished.”

Percival barked: “You are over your heads! That you believe I will follow something so ridicolous?! You can keep dreaming! I will never ever become your pet! My men will find you. And then you will be behind locked bars! You bastards, you -”

His angry ramble was cut short when Gellert pushed down the red button on the remote. The police officer howled in pain and buckled over. His head jerked from side to side and his eyes watered. The collar was an electro shock collar.

Gellert removed his finger from the remote and Percival sunk back into his seat, sweating, gasping for air. “That was volume one”, cooed Gellert as if electroshocking somebody was everyday business, “You don’t want me to go higher.”

Percival kept gasping and panting. He spat on the floor. His hair was stringy and his eyes swam in water. The gaze was unfocussed a bit as his body tried to regain some strength from the torture it had suffered. His look found Grindelwald again. “Go to hell”, he snarled.

“Grundgütiger”, Gellert called in an exaggarated annoyance, “Es scheint als müssten wir unser kleines Haustier ordentlich züchtigen.” He crossed his arms and with a calm smile turned to Newt. “Who should do the honours? Me or you?”

Newt gazed at Graves for a minute. “You”, he then said, “I can tell you are already randy as fuck anyway.” Gellert smiled. He was shuddering in anticipation. “Though why don’t you help me prepare him a bit, hmm?”, he suggested.

Newt rose a brow. He then gentley bumped Gellert in the hips. “Alright, alright”, he called and began to gather a pair of ropes. Graves glared at them. “Don’t you even dare to come closer!”, he snapped at Grindelwald.

Gellert laid his finger on his lips. “Hush”, he whispered, “Enjoy the treatment, pet.” Both criminals then unhandcuffed Percival and tied his hands together above his head. They then grabbed him by the arms, manuvered him through the room and pushed him on the table.

Still lazily chewing on his chewing gum (it had lost most of its taste by now), Gellert positioned himself behind Graves. He placed one of his hands on the cop’s neck. With the other hand, he reached between Percival’s legs, placing his fingers on the other man’s pants.

The fabric of the trouser was thick. Way too thick for Gellert’s liking. As he slowly drummed his fingers over the pants, palming the other man’s cock, he watched every reaction with eyes like a hawk. Graves was staring ahead, eyes fixacted on the clock over the door. He seemed to be biting his lips so they bled and distract him.

“Hmm, it seems like you are not yet ready.” Gellert leaned closer and breathed into Percival’s neck. He gave his ear a teasing and slow lick, the chewing gum squishy between his teeth. “Lucky for you I can easily fix that.”

Graves turned his head away in an attempt to get away from the tongue. “You are disgusting, Grindelwald”, he huffed, “You both are.” Gellert cackled. He blew a small bubble with his chewing gum as he searched through his clothes. Plop! The gum exploded and his tongue pushed the long strands back in his hungry mouth, the teeth keeping the chewing up.

He had found what he had been looking for. Gellert took his knife and shredded Graves’ trousers into small pieces. Pulling the remains of, he placed his hand back on the other man’s dick, massaging it through the fabric of his panties.

Soon a low sigh crept over Graves’ lips. “S…stopp it!”, he demanded. “Aaahhh…” A shiver seemed to run through his body and Gellert grinned. He kept massaging Graves’ dick. “You like it, don’t you?”, he breathed, “My long fingers, stroking you. You want them on your dick. You want them caress your staff and crunch your balls.”

“I don’t.” Graves sucked the air through his teeth. “Get away from me.”

“Oh, I won’t. That would be cruel.”

Gellert licked over Graves’ ear again. He pulled the limp tail out of its harness. The blonde criminal slowly began to stroke and massage it. His fingers went up and down, criceling around the glans. He could feel the policeman shiver and gasp.

Percival’s dick was growing hard under his actions. And Gellert himself could feel how his own length became interested. He loved seeing how helpless Graves was. helpless from his touch, helpless from his own hormons. He was not only their slave. Most of all, Percival was a slave of his own desires.

Gellert moved his fingers to Graves’ balls. As he messaged and toyed with them, he could feel his own erection become stronger. The cop was no helplessly moaning and sighing.

“Good”, Grindelwald breathed, “Keep making those noises. They make me grow so wonderfully hard.” Licking his lips, he could feel the chewing gum slither around on his tongue, wet and squishy.

He removed his hand from Percival’s neck and began to pull off his trousers. His own length dangled in the air, hard and stiff. Gellert smirked. He pushed off Graves’ panties and without any warning thrusted deep inside him.

The cop screamed. His body did a violent move, however Gellert’s fingers wrapped themselves around Percival’s neck. “Don’t move, Paddy!”, he snarled. Gellert kept thrusting deep into the man’s anus. He could feel the muscles crinch and twitch around him. They were massaging his length, which felt absolutely wonderfull.

“Oh, yes…”, panted Gellert and threw his head back, “That feels good.” A low, throathy sigh escaped his lips. The blonde wizard kept fucking Graves against the table. He bent over him again.

He whispered into Percival’s ear: “I am gonna fuck you untill I come inside of you. Just so you know how to please your masters.” Gellert opened his mouth a bit wider and spat his chewing gum out, smearing it into Graves’ hair.

He finally came. His length exploded and hot, sticky cum flushed through Graves’ insides. Gellert let out one last, content sigh and pushed himself out of Graves.

He dressed himself up again. Newt had stood besides him and watched in cold silence. “Had fun?”, he asked with a brow risen. Cleaned, Gellert looked up again. “You bet I did.” He laughed in amusement. “What’s wrong? Are you jealous? I promise, you can have him the next time.”

They heard a low thudd and groan. Percival had rolled of the desk and now laid on the floor, chewing gum in his hair, dick limp again, cum on his legs and anus. He groaned, coughed and wheezed. His gaze was balefull and tired at the same time.

“You won’t win!”, he shouted feebly, “You cannot win. I won’t let you use me like this.” Gellert laied a hand on Newt’s waist, pulling him close. Both criminals gazed down on Graves in amusement as if he were a young child.

“I doubt that”, Newt mused.

“Enjoy your stay”, Gellert replied, “For you can’t run away. You _belong_ to us now.”

* * *

Gellert's german sentences translated into english:

"Du riechst" = "You are smelly" (in this case)

"Sieh es dir an" = "Look at it"

"Grundgütiger" = in this case something like "Oh my" or "Dear God"

"Es scheint als müssten wir unser kleines Haustier ordentlich züchtigen." = "It seems we have to beat our little pet quite heavily."

 

 


End file.
